Especially when assembling of wooden components, as is the case with furniture delivered in the form of a kit to be assembled by the retailer or the customer, a method of assembly has to be used, which is very simple, and the traditional glueing is therefore out of the question. In known mounting methods, which are available for this and the like purposes, screws and similar are used, which especially in wooden components due to the shrinkage of the material requires a subsequent tightening up.
A device for the simplified glueing together of parts to be connected with each other is for example known from the Norwegian patent publication No. 138,914. In the initial state of the quantities of glue they are enclosed in receptacles of a material easy to tear. During assembling the receptacles are torn and the glue is made to flow out between the components, which are going to be joined.
However, the system is relatively complicated in use involving the handling of several components, which can easily get lost or which can be forgotten in connection with the mounting. The system therefore lends itself to professional use only.
Technical problem: PA0 The solution: PA0 Advantages:
The problem which shall be solved by means of the present invention constitutes the provision of a device for the joining of components of the kind, which has been described above, and which in the condition of use comprises a unit, of which the mass of glue is an integrated part in such a manner that several components need not be handled. In spite thereof such a supply and such a spreading of the glue shall be obtained that a reliable glue joint is obtained.
The problem in question is solved by providing the connecting piece, which constitutes the body, with a portion with double walls, between which the quantity of glue is placed, the cross-section of the connecting piece across said portion being larger than the mounting space, in which the connecting piece shall be introduced when assembling the components in question, so that during the assembling operation the double walls are pressed against each other squeezing out the glue onto the outer surfaces of the connecting piece through openings provided in the walls.
By means of the invention a device for the joining of components is obtained, which is very simple to use and in which only one unit at each point of attachment is necessary.